The Background Dancer
by InspiredInTheMoment
Summary: Before the three words, eight letters, Chuck and Blair despised eachother. Until the night of a recital when they were twelve years old, where unexpected unvents took place, changing their relationship as they knew it. Please read and review. Thanks!


_**The Background Dancer**_

_**By InspiredInTheMoment**_

Blair Waldorf had always dreamed of having the role of Clara. She was beautiful, graceful, and she got her Prince, well…except for when she found out it was all a dream. Blair envied her for it, considering her boyfriend, Nate, had been being distant lately. And even though she loved him dearly, she'd have to admit he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She knew he understood that this was important to her, even if she was the background dancer. Yes, it's true. Blair would have to be left in the shadows as always, as Serena Van Der Woodsen, got the role Blair desired, stealing the spotlight like Serena always did. And she didn't mean to, it just came naturally. Blair hated her for it, that's why she was thankful for Nate. He loved Blair, only Blair. And even though he was late for this moment, he would come, just for her, no one else. But he was late…and unfortunately to Blair's dismay, Chuck Bass had come in his place, bearing that smirk that she wanted to slap off his face. They were friends…sort of, but ever since he had slept with Georgina Sparks, things had been worse with Chuck, he was more perverted than ever, and annoying. Even as Blair got ready for the recital she had rehearsed for month's, he was still yapping away on the phone, hanging it up every five seconds. Apparently Georgie doesn't forget who she deflowered. And it surprised no one that Chuck Bass lost his virginity at twelve years old.

"I told you, it was a one time thing! It happens. Get over it!" He hollered over the phone, and then slamming it shut, putting it in his pocket as he fixed his ugly scarf. Blair hated that stupid scarf, he never took it off! Was it even clean? She didn't want to know what disgusting things had touched it, especially since he lost his virtue to none other than Whoregina Sparks. Everyone knew she wasn't a virgin, that's probably why Chuck did her.

"Aw what's wrong Chuck? Your girlfriend being a bit clingy?" Blair said in a mocking tone, whatever he got he deserved, she thought as she stretched out her arms above her head, leaning her head to the side with a broad smile on her face.

Chuck glared at her.

"Let's get something straight, the only reason I'm back here, besides the obvious…" He paused, checking out Kati as she walked by with a giggle as she noticed him. "As I was saying, I'm only here on behalf of Nathaniel, he told me to wish you good luck…and I think he also mentioned a hug? Or was it a kiss? You know I really can't remember…maybe you have a suggestion?"

"Get lost?" Blair suggested, nodding with an annoyed smile. "Face it, Charles. No one wants you here, least of all me-"

"Chuck! Ohmygod you came!" Serena burst into the room, wrapping her arms around Chuck's neck, as if she were truly genuinely happy to see him.

Blair watched in disgust as Chuck wrapped his long arms around Serena's low waist, Serena was so stupid, she didn't even realized he was basically feeling her up. What a moron, Blair thought as Chuck smirked to her.

Serena let go of Chuck, then clapped her hands in excitement.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She squealed to Blair, twirling her dress around in circles, as Chuck watched her as if he was undressing her with his eyes. Blair wanted to burn it. That costume should be hers, so what if she was having a rough week during the auditions? Serena only got it because she was beautiful, and lucky. And blond, blonds suck!

"Oh yes, it's just grand." Blair muttered under her breath. "Shoot me."

Feeling someone's gaze on her, she turned to see lurking at her with his dark eyes, a smirk on his lips. He enjoyed others misery as much as he enjoyed his new hobby for screwing. He was disgusting…well he was always disgusting, but he was even more so now. She had always been intimidated by his stares, it's like he really saw her, like he knew her every thought. Nate had no clue how she felt, Serena was too wrapped up in lala land, her mother ignored her, and her father was always away, working late. But Chuck seemed like he could always see her insecurities, and she hated him for it.

"What's the matter, B, Jealous? There's enough of me to go around, you know." He offered, raising his eyebrows.

"Please, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole!" Blair snapped.

"Really, well what do you think of this then, eh?" He stepped in front of her, and started poking at her bare arm in different places, as Blair tried to get away. "Oh no! I'm touching Blair Waldorf! Ah! The world is ending!" He said mocking her voice, throwing his spare hand in the air dramatically.

"Ew! You're going to get Whoregina sweat all over me!"

"Don't bring that up!"

"Sorry, Charlie, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Don't call me that, _Cornelia" _Chuck spat, knowing she hated her middle name. He smirked as if he had won the battle.

"_Charlie!_"

"Cornelia!" He spat, now inches away from her face, anger swelling in both their faces.

She wished so bad she could just hit him; she imagined, literally, his body flying across the room. She hated him just that much; she didn't understand why Nate wanted him as a friend. Just looking at him made her teeth clenched together, and moments stayed still like that, both of them glaring at one another, almost nose to nose. Serena finally coughed, breaking their trance.

"Wow, things got pretty heated there for a second, really turns a man on."

"I don't see a man anywhere." Blair mocked, pretending to look around the room, as Madam Teresa walked in the room, clapping her hands to get the attention of the dancers in the room. Chuck grimaced at the sight, for the woman, if you could really call her that, was without a doubt the ugliest thing that he had ever laid his eyes on. She even made Blair look pretty! And that was saying something.

Her hair was bright orange, and her skin was stretched by her hideous hair because it was pulled back in such a tight bun. Her eyebrows were bushes on top of her eyes, and she had the biggest mole, like the size of Jupiter on the side of that face of hers. Chuck had to stop himself from the gag reflex that he could barely contain. He was going to have nightmares tonight, instead of the normal dreams where woman were all over him, that thing was going to be chasing him around with machete. He normally adored women, but that one, just plain scared him.

"Ladies, ladies--" She said then glancing at Chuck, as she raised the bush above her eye. Chuck thought he was going to faint from fright. "May I help you?"

"Let's get this straight alright? There is nothing you could possibly ever do for me." Chuck said, as he heard Serena and Blair giggle at his nervousness. Just looking at the woman made him want to puke, he didn't know how Blair and Serena could spend time training with this monster. God, Nate was going to pay for making him do this, making him go backstage and all. And for what, Blair?

She wasn't worth it.

"Well what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion.

"Oh, I'm the costume inspector, just making sure everything is where it should be…yep its all good. Bye!" He said shaking, as the monster glared at him. Not even God could create something so revolting. Nodding both to Blair and Serena, starting to back out. Then he remembered why he had come back to this hellhole in the first place.

"Oh, break a leg, B." He said patting Blair's arm, as if he were actually encouraging her.

"Ugh. Break a neck." She replied in disgust, pushing him off.

As Chuck left the dressing room, his phone went off yet again. This girl was never going to give it up! Two weeks ago, he slept with her…but she made enough phone calls to last him a year! It wasn't even that great, in fact it was the darkest experience he had in his life. This was why he was trying to forget it, and investing a lot of time trying to hook up with other girls, to get that moment out of his system.

"Damn it!" He yelled, throwing his phone in the nearest garbage can. After all, he could afford another ten of them, his father would never notice.

"Aw, you didn't want to tell her you loved her?" Blair called, smiling.

"I will never utter those words to anybody, least of all that psycho!" He called back, and then left.

Finding his seat wasn't hard in the giant auditorium, Nate with his blue eyes and sandy blond hair was sitting in the very first row with a seat saved next to him.

"I want to thank you, Nathaniel. I am possibly scarred for life because of that thing that is running this place could very well be deadly, proud? Remind me again why I'm here?" Chuck said, slumping in his seat with a bored expression on his face.

"You're my best friend?" Nate asked brilliantly, knowing Chuck wouldn't deny.

Chuck gave him a hazy look, as if he was saying 'duh'.

"And again why am I? I mean geez Nathaniel. You can't even keep it in when Serena's around, Blair would be blind not to notice." Chuck said, talking with his hands, as he was being hushed by an old woman behind him.

_Cool it Grandma. _Chuck thought, as Nate hushed him, whispering as if the room wasn't filled with hundreds of people.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Nate asked, confused as always. That was nothing new.

"I'm not! I'm just saying, unless your planning on doing something with S, drop it." He defended, not really know why, or where it came from. It just came out naturally, as if he'd been doing it for years.

Suddenly the lights dimmed, a slow music began softly.

"Kill me." Chuck said, pointing a finger to his head, as if he was shooting himself. It was going to be a long night for him and he knew it.

Everyone started hushing people around them, as a light came on stage to show Serena entered the stage from the right. She looked beautiful, it was true. Her dress fitted her perfectly, and her dancing was graceful. But somehow, as Blair entered the stage with the other background dancers, Chuck watched her, stunned.

She was glorious, her hands waving in the air. And even though Serena was in the spotlight, the light was bouncing off her and hitting Blair. She glowed, her body swaying to the music, gliding as if she was a swan in the water. The longer the dancing went on, the more Chuck slumped in his seat, in a trance. He didn't even realize he was gripping Nate's arm, his heart pounding in his chest rapidly.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Nate whispered softly, as Chuck let go.

"Nothing…" He answered.

"Serena looks amazing doesn't she? And Blair of course."

"Yeah, Blair looks…something…" Chuck muttered in total awe, his eyes staring straight at her.

Blair felt pressure, as if someone was looking straight at her, and that never happened to her. Serena was sup post to be being watched with intensity, not her. She could only think of one person who would be looking at her, Nate.

As she turned her head towards Nate, she saw his gaze was directed on Serena. A wave of hurt crashed over Blair, her heart felt like it was breaking. She should have known that he would have been focused on her. But she still felt eyes on her skin. She turned her head slightly, and she saw two intense brown eyes bearing onto her. It was Chuck.

Nervousness washed over her when their eyes locked together for the split second. Blair turned her head immediately, and she could tell from the corner of her eye that he was rubbing the back of his neck, as if he had committed a crime.

_Oh no, she saw me. It's alright, though…she's not mine. She's Nate's. Nate's. Nate's you fool...So what if she looks beyond breathtaking?—STOP IT! This is Blair! Blair Cornelia Waldorf! You don't like her! You're Chuck Bass! Get a grip! _He screamed in his head, rubbing his face. He had a headache. He felt sick like there was something in his stomach, fluttering!

_Oh no…oh god no…not…butterflies…_ He thought sick with himself for feeling those kinds of emotions. Real men didn't feel them, his father taught him that. Never give in to your emotions. And this was one of those emotions he was never going to allow to pass his mind again! They would never breathe air again! He was going to bury them deep in the soil of the earth!

Suddenly, the music changed. Chuck was disappointed Blair had left the stage sometime between him arguing with himself. But he had to get used to it. She belonged with Nate and no one else.

Seeing Serena enter the stage for the final number, he nearly fell on the ground as he saw none other than Carter Baizen joining her for the final duet. Not he or Nate knew he was going to be here. Realizing the boy they knew to be a troublemaker, was in tights made Chuck realize that going back to the girl's dressing room might have been worth it after all. It was priceless.

"Dude…check out Baizen! I didn't know he was gonna' be here!" Nate whispered, as they burst into silent laughter. A woman next to Chuck hissed, but he didn't notice. All he could see was Carter, who was now lifting Serena into the air, ever so lightly. His and Serena's legs brushed lightly as he lifted her.

Chuck's eyes widened with realization, as Carter Jr. had made his debut. Yes that's right. Carter in his young age of fourteen had a hard-on for Serena Van Der Wooden…in front of everyone.

Chuck and Nate suddenly looked at each other, and burst into hysterical laughter. The loud roaring of their laughter echoed throughout the whole auditorium, Nate literally fell out of his chair, while Chuck was practically laying on the woman next to him, clinging to his ribs. He couldn't breath.

The woman pushed him off roughly, but he came back regardless, tears in his eyes as he saw Carter glaring at him and Nate.

Blair from the sidelines clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. She could hear Chuck and Nate's giggles from where she stood; she was trying desperately not to laugh herself.

"Alright, Baizen! Way to keep it in your pants man!" Chuck yelled from the woman's shoulder, nudging her in the side with his elbow. "Look! His snake is finally out of the cage! GOOD FOR YOU MAN!" He clapped obnoxiously. His father would be displeased with him, but he didn't even care. This is just too good.

And when he thought it couldn't get better, Carter dropped Serena, and walked up to the front of the stage. Pointing directly at Chuck.

"You're going to pay for that Bass! I mean it!" He yelled, as Serena tried to pull him off the stage.

Chuck and Nate continued to laugh, until Chuck couldn't laugh anymore. People were whispering rapidly.

The woman next to Chuck had stood up, and was now swinging her purse at him.

"Don't you talk to my son that way, Charles Bass!" Said the woman, and stormed off.

"Mrs.…Baizen?" Chuck asked, and laughing all over again, turning to Nate who was now back in his chair somehow. The two unintentionally banged foreheads together and busted into snorts. You could still hear Carter yelling threats at him from behind the curtain. This was a night they were never going to forget.

As they were laughing, Blair's face came to Chuck's mind. He suddenly became still.

"I'll be right back…" He said, standing from his chair, and began walking out with the others.

Nate had a confused expression on his face, not understanding Chuck's sudden change. Maybe he was just thirsty. Nate wouldn't know any difference anyways.

As Chuck went out to the lobby, he was straight to a vase of roses. They were real, and they smelled fresh out of the garden. Plucking one from the group, Chuck headed back to the dressing room and saw Blair talking to Serena about the past events. Quickly without being noticed, Chuck placed the rose by Blair's purse, and then walked over to the exit.

As he stood there waiting for Nate, he sensed Blair behind him. He slowly turned to see her big brown eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Enjoy the show? I saw you staring at me." She said, raising her eyebrow.

Chuck's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, well I was waiting for you to fall." He joked, lighting up the situation. If he cant have her as his, he can at least have her as a friend. Even if it was kind of mean.

Blair laughed, showing all her white teeth. He had never seen a smile so bright. In fact, it was rare he saw her smile at all. He knew only when she was truly, genuinely happy, she smiled. He had made her laugh…it might not have made much a difference…but it made his heart soar.

"Gosh, Bass. You really know how to charm a girl."

"Bass? So we're on last name basis, are we?" He asked, liking the sound of his surname coming from her lips. More than he should.

"Well you know, Bass rhymes with ass…fitting don't you think?"

Chuck smirked.

"Alright, Waldorf. If that's how you want to play."

After moments passing by, Nate finally walked in. Chuck nodded to Blair, and stared to walk out the door. Then finally, he turned back one more time, seeing Blair hold up the rose with a puzzling look on her face. Chuck smiled softly at the cute look, and pushed it back, for Nate's sake.

"Did you..." She began to ask Nate about the rose, and then cutting her eyes at Chuck, she shook her head. No…he wouldn't…but maybe he would…one day.

Yes, Chuck Bass didn't know that this was a beginning of a long road ahead if them. That this wasn't the last time he was going to see Blair dance on a stage, free, wild, and beautiful. Only the next time, it would be for his eyes only. And those butterflies that be swore to bury down deep, would only found themselves to be resurfaced later on.

* * *

_Writer's note: You have no idea how many times we had to re-write this! We kept writing it, but something always happend! This is the first of a few of ideas we have for some oneshots. Please review! We appriciate it!_

_Much Love,_

_C/T_


End file.
